


Moonlight Serenade

by vix_spes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jack having spent the whole day in a strange mood, the last thing Ianto expects is a pseudo-date and an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Glenn Miller song 'Moonlight Serenade'. Written for remuslives23 for her birthday

Jack had been in a strange mood all morning, not being his usual personable self and, worryingly, he hadn't made any comments towards Ianto that the younger man would jokingly construe as sexual harassment. Even more worryingly, he had spent most of the time in his office starting into mid-air and hadn't tried to steal a kiss or even a cheeky grope from Ianto all day. The only thing that was stopping Ianto from outwardly worrying was the fact that Jack was still drinking Ianto's coffee by the bucket load. He wanted to ask Jack what the problem was but a) didn't want to push and b) didn't want to ask in front of the others because, bleeding heart that she was, Gwen would take over. Thank god for Tosh. She could tell that something was wrong and, after a silent conversation between the two of them, she suggested that she, Gwen and Owen go and do the lunch run for the day leaving Ianto with the Hub empty so that he could talk to Jack freely.

As expected, Owen argued about having to do the teaboy's job and Gwen had pouted but both of them had wilted under Tosh's glare. For all her quiet nature, the technician could be a force to be reckoned with and she was like a lioness with her cub when it came to Ianto. As soon as silence descended in the Hub, Ianto made another pot of coffee, filled Jack's favourite mug and made his way up to the office with Jack's mug as well as one for himself. As he had been all morning, Jack was sat at his desk staring into mid-air, the surface of the desk still piled high with the paperwork that Ianto had placed there first thing that morning. Placing both mugs on the desk, he brushed a hand across the back of Jack's neck to let him know that he was there. The stillness was incredibly disconcerting because it was just so unlike Jack. Incrementally, Jack slowly seemed to come to life. The dazed look seemed to leave his eyes and he moved for what seemed like the first time all day.

It was a testament to how concerned Ianto had been (as well as the fact that the Hub was deserted) when he didn't protest as one of Jack's arms slid around Ianto's waist and gently but insistently tugged him in so that he was sat sideways across Jack's lap. When they had first started this, whatever it was, Ianto had protested the position, seeing it as an affront to his masculinity. But, after Abbadon and everything else that had happened, he had grown to love it, the feeling of Jack around him and the scent of those amazing 51st century pheromones enveloping him. He hadn't bothered to remove his hand from the back of Jack's neck and so he left it there, fiddling with the soft hair at the base of Jack's skull, smiling as the arm that wasn't wrapped around his waist was moved so that Jack could lace their fingers together. As they simply sat there in silence, Ianto could feel some of the tension draining from Jack's body. He wanted to ask Jack what was going on but knew that if Jack wanted to talk then he would. Just as Jack released their fingers and leant forward to claim his coffee the rift alert blared, the noise cutting through the silence of the deserted Hub. Suppressing a sigh, Ianto slid off Jack's lap and, taking his coffee with him, padded down to check Tosh's monitors, sensing that Jack was right behind him.

“Weevils.”

“Come on then, we'll send a text to the others on our way.”

The ensuing chase ended with them losing the weevil in question when it managed to escape into the sewers. Cutting through Victoria Park to get back to the SUV they were distracted by a mass of bunting and people having a party. Music drifted through the air that seemed vaguely familiar to Ianto but also rather old-fashioned. As they passed the bandstand he saw a sign stating a concert would be held that evening. The sight and sound of them sent Jack into the same state that he had been in back at the Hub and the drive back was entirely silent. The afternoon passed in much the same way as the morning had and the whole team were relieved when, at six pm, Jack had emerged from his office and told Tosh to transfer the rift alerts to his wrist strap and then they could all go home. Tosh, Owen and Gwen didn't waste any time in disappearing but Ianto hung back a little longer to do a bit of filing and clean up the detritus of the day. When he was finally ready to leave, he made his way up to the office where Jack was sitting with a final mug of coffee. He had been planning on staying at the Hub tonight but with the strange mood that Jack was in maybe it was better to give him some space.

“Jack? I'm leaving now. Give me a ring if you need anything.” Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead before he turned to leave. He had barely taken a couple of steps before Jack's hand shot out and clamped around his wrist, stopping him from going any further.

“Yan, wait. I want to take you somewhere tonight.”

“Jack,” Ianto's tone was slightly reproving. “You don't have to do that. I mean, are you sure that tonight's a good idea?”

“It will help me explain today. I need to explain.” Then he gave Ianto that ridiculous look that shouldn't work on anybody over the age of six but that Jack could pull off remarkably well. “Please Yan.”

“Okay. Yes, I'll come with you.”

A smile appeared on Jack's face at that. Not his usual ridiculous cheesy grin but the smaller genuine smile that Ianto loved because he had the feeling that he was the only one who ever really got to see it. As he stood up, Jack's grip slid from Ianto's wrist down to hold Ianto's hand, keeping them that way as they rode the invisible lift only letting go after a tight squeeze seconds before they stepped off the slab. They walked in comfortable silence along the Bay, making a brief stop to get a fish and chip supper that they ate as they walked. Ianto still desperately wanted to know what was the matter with Jack but didn't push, hoping that as Jack had made the overtures regarding going out that that was a positive sign that the Immortal was going to open up to him. Once they had finished eating, Ianto was struck with the desire to reach out and take Jack's hand and entwine their fingers as they had been on the invisible lift but he was still leery of public displays of affection and he still hadn't told Rhiannon that he was … dabbling with a man these days. He looked around as they walked, curious as to where they were going until he realised that they were back in Victoria Park and heading towards the bandstand. As at lunchtime, they could hear music as they approached but this time the bandstand was occupied. Seeing what they were wearing, Ianto started to get an inkling as to what was going on and when Jack laced their fingers together, he didn't protest in the slightest.

“They're the Glenn Miller Tribute Orchestra. Today is the anniversary of Victory in Europe day.”

With that one sentence, Ianto understood everything. Jack had been in this daze all day because he had been remembering all the comrades he had lost, the horrors that he had no doubt seen and, of course, the original Captain Jack Harkness. At the same time, it struck Ianto where he had heard the music before – it was one of the pieces of music that he had heard coming from Jack's bunker on occasion, played on a record player and the original LP's.

The bandstand was filled with musicians wearing US army uniforms as well as a band leader and male singer, both of whom also wore uniforms, and a female singer who wore period clothes. All around the bandstand, couples and families sat on the grass listening to the music and enjoying the balmy May evening. A poster board announced that proceeds from the ticket sale would be going to the local veterans association and Ianto made a mental note to give them a donation before they left for the evening. Safely hidden in the tree-line as they were, Ianto didn't protest when Jack moved behind him, resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder and wrapping his arms around a trim waist. He simply stood there, enjoying the feeling of Jack wrapped around him, not protesting as Jack swayed them from side to side gently in time with the music, half-listening to Jack reminiscing in his ear and half-listening to the music that was being played. He got the sense that Jack didn't necessarily need him to take everything in that he was being told but simply that Jack needed someone to talk to.

Despite all of Jack's actions during the day – his listlessness, his out of character lack of flirting and unusual show of public affection not to mention Ianto's own lack of protestation at said public affection – Ianto was still somewhat surprised when, towards the end of the evening, when the songs became slower in tempo and numerous couples got up to dance, Jack tugged him out to join the dancers. At Ianto's bemused look, Jack simply wrapped one arm around Ianto's waist and held the other so it was clasped close to Jack's heart, the pose identical to the dance they had shared at Gwen's wedding, offering a simple explanation as he did so.

“Serenade in Blue. This one was always one of my favourites.”

Rather surprisingly, they weren't the recipients of too many strange glances and Ianto allowed himself to relax, burying his face in Jack's neck. It wasn't dancing, not really, it was more like a simple swaying side to side with the music but it was good enough for Ianto. It felt as though they were a real couple rather than whatever they were. And it was so much better than the dance that they had shared at Gwen and Rhys' wedding because Jack had initiated it and they weren't going to retcon everybody at the end of the evening. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Jack's softly whispered words.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He pulled back slightly so that he could see into Jack's eyes.

“For this. Everything. You deserve more than I can give you.”

Ianto didn't respond to that. What was there that he could say? He did this because he loved Jack but he was far from stupid; he knew that the other man didn't want to hear that. Instead, he would just do what he could so he simply pressed a kiss to Jack's neck above his shirt collar and nestled in even closer. A couple of songs later, the vocals disappeared together and the music segued into a piece that Ianto knew well, having heard Jack listen to it time and time again. This was definitely one of, if not Jack's favourite pieces of music and it couldn't have fit the evening better. Feeling Jack pull back slightly, although he still kept Ianto tucked close to him, Ianto took the opportunity to look around them and noticed that while several of the families had left, there were still plenty of couples left doing exactly what Jack and Ianto were doing, completely wrapped up in each other and the music drifting through the air. It was that realisation that meant that when Jack inevitably kissed him, because it was inevitable, Ianto didn't protest like he would normally.

Instead, he simply sank into the kiss. Compared to some of the kisses that they had shared it was positively chaste but there was no doubting the feelings and the passion behind it. That kiss said everything that they would never vocalise. They remained lip-locked until they were finally forced to break apart in order to breathe. They shared several more brief kisses before Jack pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“Stay with me tonight Yan, please. I need you.”

There was a wealth of meaning in those last three words and Ianto wasn't going to analyse them right now but as he brushed another soft kiss to Jack's lips, there was no way that he was going to refuse him.


End file.
